


My Rainbow

by huihao_ai



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Feelings, M/M, Rainbows, get you a cheol, kinda short too, mushy stuff, than my other fics, this is heavier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huihao_ai/pseuds/huihao_ai
Summary: Based on "someone laughing after they are finished crying is the human equivalent of a rainbow"





	My Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Just a really short fic with some mushy stuff I thought of when I saw that line/tweet some time ago. It's pretty heavy stuff unlike most of my fluff fics haha
> 
> Enjoy!

It wasn’t the first time Seungcheol saw Jeonghan crying.

Being best friends ever since they sat together that first day of preschool, they saw each other in their best and worst states. Seungcheol remembers Jeonghan crying when his pet spider died, when other boys made fun of his long hair in elementary school (Jeonghan thought it was cool, and Seungcheol thought he looked beautiful), when his first girlfriend broke up with him because she thinks he’s not the one which directly translates to (at least to Jeonghan) he’s not good enough, when they were sitting on Jeonghan’s rooftop the night before graduation, looking at each other’s eyes and repressing feelings that had always been there. Tonight, he heard Jeonghan slamming the door and throw himself heavily down on the couch, muffling his cries through the pillow.

It wasn’t the first time Seungcheol’s heart hurt whenever he saw Jeonghan crying, either.

It makes him want to hug the other boy close to his side until they fell asleep (which was what he would usually do anyway) and it takes all of his strength not to go out and beat whoever made Jeonghan cry. He clenched his fists and sighed deeply, unclenching them and deciding he can go fight Jeonghan’s demons in his daydreams later. For now, he had to comfort him.

“Han, what happened?” He asked the Jeonghan-sized lump on the couch. He knew better now than to ask whether the other was okay when he most definitely does not look okay.

It took all of 3 minutes for the other man to compose himself, drying the tears on his cheeks.

“I talked with my parents today.”

And Seungcheol knew it was going to be bad. Jeonghan was never really that close with his family when they were growing up, they’re very strict and close-minded. 

He raised his eyebrows, moving slowly to sit on the couch beside Jeonghan, who now sat up, his entire face red.

“I told them,” Jeonghan said in a soft voice, punctuating his sentence with a fresh batch of quiet tears.

**

The first time Seungcheol admitted to himself that he was in love with Jeonghan, he hadn’t meant to say it aloud.

They were in Seungcheol’s room, a few weeks after graduation, and they were playing video games to celebrate getting into the same university. Jeonghan was sprawled on the bed and had flung the controller in frustration when Seungcheol won the game yet again.

Seungcheol had been looking up at the other from where he was sitting on the floor, giving a small laugh at Jeonghan’s exaggerated pouting. He was thinking to himself, he wouldn’t mind having Jeonghan by his side for the rest of his life. Then his eyes widened.

_Oh, my God. I’m in love with Jeonghan_ , he thought.

And Jeonghan had looked at him, eyes wide and frozen in shock because of course he said it out loud. Seungcheol was an idiot.

And he thought it was worth being an idiot if the lovely blush he saw on Jeonghan’s face right before his face was hit with a pillow was anything to go by.

“Cheol?” Jeonghan whispered much later, buried in a blanket beside him. Seungcheol hummed in response.

“I think I’m in love with you, too,” Jeonghan continued before turning to his side and burying his face in the pillow.

Seungcheol had the biggest smile on his face as he fell asleep.

**

"You.. You told them? About you?” Seungcheol asked, his voice hopeful because he knows how much Jeonghan wanted to come out to his family for years. 

Jeonghan nodded, and that’s when Seungcheol noticed he wasn’t as happy as he’d like to be. Things might have gone bad.

“How did they take it?”

Jeonghan didn’t speak for a minute, still attempting to dry his face, which was moot since his tears just kept falling.

“I’m not welcome for Christmas this year..” Jeonghan said weakly, “and all the next years, too,” he finished, crying in earnest now.

Seungcheol immediately moved to hold Jeonghan in his arms, the other wailing loudly on his chest. Seungcheol didn’t even mind Jeonghan very obviously blowing his nose on his fluffy sweater.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes until Jeonghan calmed down. There were still tears in his eyes but his breathing quieted down. Seungcheol offered him some water from a tumbler on the table, and Jeonghan downed everything gratefully, still wiping his eyes.

“Hey,” Seungcheol started. “Don’t let them get you down, okay? You are the most amazing person I know. You’re a smartass with a sharp tongue,” at this, Jeonghan lightly punched his shoulder, “but you’re also very caring and passionate about many things. You help people because you want to, and you even pet random dogs on the street.. God, you’re amazing. I just wish they could see that, too,” Seungcheol said earnestly.

Jeonghan’s breath hitched and his heart skipped a beat, the way it did when he first admitted to himself that he was in love with his best friend when Seungcheol’s team won their first basketball game of the season in senior year and he immediately sought Jeonghan’s face in the crowd.

And then he smiled, a small smile he hadn’t even noticed because he was still so sad at the thought of being disowned by his parents but still touched at Seungcheol’s words, at his comfort, and the feeling that he has Seungcheol by his side no matter what.

And Seungcheol thought that Jeonghan looked so beautiful right now, with tear tracks running down his cheeks, reddened eyes and nose, with that small smile gracing his lips. He was reminded of a rainbow, a beautiful colorful symbol of hope after the lashings of rain; Jeonghan’s rain was his pain, yet he still smiled through it.

“I love you,” Seungcheol said softly.

“I love you,” Jeonghan replied. 

_I’ll be alright_ , Jeonghan thought. _We’ll be alright._

**Author's Note:**

> I think we can all agree that a smiling Jeonghan is v v precious. Also, where can I get me a Seungcheol hahaha jk
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
